


Мозги пухом заросли

by Bukan, Naru, Yozhik



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru/pseuds/Naru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Говорят, впервые за пятьсот лет пуховые миффки пробудились и ползут захватывать мир! За собой они оставляют только бесплодный пух!" А пока они ползут, с разными людьми происходит разное...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мозги пухом заросли

– Говорят, впервые за пятьсот лет пуховые миффки пробудились и ползут захватывать мир! За собой они оставляют только бесплодный пух!

– А откуда они ползут, дедушка?

– Никто не знает. Одно спасение – ползут они очень медленно!

…Мало где пока не только верили в эту угрозу, но и вообще о ней знали. Все занимались своими делами. Как всегда.

 

#### Это первая глава. И в ней у нас – Призрак. Начало

– А где Ральф?

– По окрестностям рыщет, ищет, кого бы поиметь в устрашение.

«Пипюки» только что заняли деревню. И теперь пожинали плоды победы. Называть отряды нецензурно запрещалось, поэтому самый культурный и нудный из четвёрки предложил этот детский заменитель. Не сам, правда, придумал, а у себя же в отряде и подслушал.

Сейчас именно этот деятель, услышав ответ, закатил глаза:

– Когда же он поймёт: не надо делать что-то, потому что это делают все. Ему же это даже не нравится!

Деятеля звали Сильвестр. Сам он всегда утверждал, что родня у него обычные люди, что именно поэтому ему с ними было тяжко, но не дали они ему ни сан принять, ни в науку податься. Но боевые товарищи были уверены: на самом деле Сильвестр – представитель почти истреблённой расы скучней занудских.

Истина, как всегда, лежала где-то посредине. Расы скучней не существовало. То ли никогда, то ли уже давно. Сильвестр об этом иногда даже жалел. Хотя его семья мало отличалась от описываемых в легендах скучней. И всё же, будь они представителями особой расы, среди них не появлялись бы отщепенцы…

Как внебрачный сын троюродной тётушки. И сама тётушка. Которая уже двадцать три года не желала признавать, что имя Манрико в классической традиции произносится с ударением на «и», а не на «а». Носитель же имени, возможно, из-за этой ошибки, как трубадур был бездарен. И хорошо хоть ни с какими мятежниками не связался.

Сильвестр несколько раз намекал родне, что именно Манрико надо было послать служить в имперский отряд. Там бы хоть к дисциплине приучился (так казалось Сильвестру до собственного опыта службы…). Но тётушка отплакала свою кровиночку. А старшие братья Сильвестра и вправду позанимали все жизненные ниши, которые ему бы подошли.

Вот и шёл теперь Сильвестр маршем куда-то в составе очень странного специального отряда. Кому пришло в голову запихивать туда именно такой набор народа?..

Один просто козёл, второй считает себя донельзя коварным, но умственные способности, прямо скажем, не дотягивают, про третьего кое-что уже сказано.

– Ральф, ты всё-таки где?

– Ёжей насилую, – раздался тупой безрадостный голос.

– Здесь есть ежепоклонники?

– Ага. Слышишь грохот? Это они выдираются!

Ежи – это ежи, а вот ёжи – это такие странные люди, которые ежам поклоняются. Почему-то этих людей принято обижать. Командир отряда стоял и смеялся, псевдоковарный Альфред затянул дурноватую и непристойную песенку – в меру непристойную, ибо выпендривался:

_– Злобные посоны отмяхали ёжа_

_Дикобразом страшным прям в пип!_

– Положь ёжа! – у Сильвестра потемнело в глазах. – И ежа положь, а дикобраза даже не ищи!

Вот только плохая это была идея – в одиночку кидаться на трёх бойцов, хоть бы и вооружённым.

…Командир пнул отрубленную голову Сильвестра в направлении корчившегося на земле ежепоклонника:

– Ф-фух, избавились от зануды!

И тут сверху, от почти прозрачной тени, раздалось:

– Да когда ж вы запомните – не водятся здесь дикобразы, не водятся! И нет такого слова «посоны»!

…Миффки проползли дюйм.

* * *

Доложу я вам, любезнейшие читатели: песенку Альфреда надо исполнять на мотив хита из «Титаника». Только очень медленно и проникновенно, чтобы стало похоже на реквием.

А как выглядел Сильвестр – да какая разница. Он теперь всё равно прозрачный.

…Наверно, у меня в голове живут пуховчики. Или пушавочки. Во всяком случае, мне всё время мило, но абсолютно не думается.

Надо хотя бы придумать им имена, структуру их цивилизации или, на худой конец, межличностные отношения в отдельно взятой группе. Даже если это никогда не выльется в полноценную историю…

Самые разные персонажи стучатся, вспоминаются. Кого-нибудь обязательно надо назвать Энджел, и девочка просто обязана оказаться коварной, только обманчиво милой. Кого-нибудь можно по приколу назвать Сальери. Девочку. И чтоб не фамилия. Родители, мол, поиздевались – ну, или хотели оправдать отравителя, развеять сложившуюся легенду…

«Меня зовут Сальери, и я, дорогой, хочу на тебе жениться. Потому что я всё равно буду главнее тебя…» Вот на какое-то такое может пробить.

Или вот ещё, говоря о знаменитых итальянцах. В детстве очень удивлялась, что опера «Трубадур» – не первоисточник «Бременских музыкантов». Почему-то до сих пор не могу отделаться от ощущения, что правильно М **а** нрико – вот как бывает, когда музыка отдельно, а краткое содержание, прочитанное в детстве, отдельно. И по-прежнему в голове сидит уверенность, что главная женщина этой истории – Азучена. Лирическая героиня Леонора как-то прошла мимо и до сих пор почему-то ассоциируется с пряниками.

Вот. Пушавочка Энджел и пуховчик Манрико. Ну, или Манрико всё же человек…

…К последней, сотой главе истории миффки проползут милю. И то доползут не все… Кого-то и стащить могут.

 

#### Это вторая глава. И в ней у нас красавица хочет жениться

Миффка отбилась от колонны. Травки пожевать. Только травка-то оказалась странной.

Да, она бодрила. Да, увеличивала скорость втрое. Но миффка от неё злилась, а ещё потеряла направление.

Так что обнаружила себя миффка сидящей на груди какого-то плотного дядечки в кольчуге. И кольчуга уже поддалась её, миффкиным, зубам.

…Такого Сальери ещё не видела. Вообще вряд ли можно увидеть что-то интересное, когда бредёшь деревенской дорогой в полуденный час, когда самая жара и все отсиживаются по домам. И смотреть особо не на что, только трава зеленеет, хоть и рассказывают про эту траву всякое, но ведь зеленеет – и только!

И тут Сальери увидела такое, что враз захотелось уверовать в чудесные свойства травы. На обочине дороги лежал воин, вот только даже кольчуга, похоже, не спасла его от того, что сбило с ног. А сбило… Сальери резко заморгала.

– А-а-а, пуховина! – завопила девушка. Не столько испугавшись, сколько разозлившись. И принялась отдирать от воина злобный комок пуха.

Комок упирался, пытался кусаться, но этому мешало то, что он одновременно и верещал что-то, кажется, не слишком приличное.

«Ну ладно», – сказала себе Сальери. И принялась ругаться в ответ. Куда более членораздельно и неизящно.

И сама себе не поверила, когда пуховое чудище внезапно замолчало. И вообще – оцепенело, отчасти напоминая резиновый мячик.

Девушка попросту отшвырнула его ногой.

– А теперь поднимайся, герой!

Герой подниматься не спешил. Сальери уже подумала, не напал ли и на него столбняк, но вдруг услышала донельзя обиженный голос:

– Никогда… Никогда в жизни со мной такого не было! Унижение-то какое, паршивый комок пуха чуть не загрыз, а спасла девчонка!

– Это, надо полагать, вместо спасибо? – возмутилась Сальери. – Ничего себе благодарность! Да я теперь просто… просто…

– Что? – автоматически спросил спасенный.

– Жениться на тебе обязана, вот что! – выпалила Сальери.

Лицо воина приняло чуть ли не кирпичный цвет:

– Ты что, на всеобщем плохо говоришь? Есть варвары, у которых для «жениться» и «выйти замуж» одно и то же слово!

– Говорю получше некоторых! – огрызнулась Сальери. – И что хотела – то и сказала!

– И кто тебя такую только замуж возьмёт?

– А я и не пойду. Я сама возьму.

Воин вдруг захохотал:

– И кого же?

– Сказала же – тебя!

– Меня возьмёшь? Надорвёшься! А вот нет! Да даже если нет – никто в таком виде не признает!

И тут несчастный воин ощутил, что снова лишён возможности подняться – правда, теперь роль сумасшедшего комка пуха исполняла обнаглевшая девчонка. А отбиваться сил не было. К тому же, как он вскоре с удивлением понял, не хотелось.

У девчонки явно не было никакого опыта, но вот энтузиазма и напора – хоть отбавляй. Неужели и впрямь возомнила себя… женихом? Ну, он ей покажет! Вот только с силами соберётся…

Но собраться не получалось – будто вовсе не осталось сил. То ли сумасшедшая пуховина укусом отравила, то ли девчонка – поцелуями.

Так и расслабился, откинулся на спину. Правда, девчонка возилась-возилась, сдалась и заявила:

– Ладно, сначала свадьба, потом всё остальное!

– Ну уж нет! Раз всё и так свадьбой кончится – чего тянуть? Пошли ко мне! А потом – любые обряды, какие захочешь!

…Так был зачат Манрико. А потом действительно был обряд только для двоих.

– Пойдёшь ли за меня… как тебя зовут-то, добыча моя?

– Кларенс. Куда я денусь.

Деваться он и в самом деле никуда не собирался – пока что. Всё равно эти обряды ни законной, ни какой-то другой силы не имеют, так почему бы не дать девочке развлечься? Да и самому при этом развлечься можно. Здесь и наряды от покойной жены остались, и вообще… Играть – так до конца!

– И по какой же церемонии ты меня захомутаешь? – спросил он даже с интересом.

– Я, Сальери, хочу жениться на тебе, Кларенсе, и владеть тобой во веки веков! Можешь ответить тем же.

Можно было и ответить – почему бы нет? Никто ведь не слышит, кроме очень-очень старого дуба, который, наверное, немало перевидал под своей сенью ненормальных парочек. Может, только ёжики под корнями поржут, да ещё какие духи лесные.

Зато потом можно наслаждаться медовым месяцем. А вернее – неделей, по окончании которой с чистой совестью отправиться в поход.

Ну и ладно. Сальери, вполне довольная, вернулась на это время домой. Сама по себе семейная жизнь ее не слишком прельщала, хотя поиграть было забавно. Да и не выгонят же с ребёнком, даже если Кларенс просто пропадёт.

Родители у неё сами были весьма свободолюбивы и часто свысока посматривали на общепринятые правила – и доказательством этого было уже то, как они назвали свою дочь.

«Сальери никого не травил, но никому уже не докажешь. Так что просто будь собой».

* * *

Не надо меня спрашивать, откуда в этом мире знают про Сальери и приписанное ему злодеяние. Зато я вам объясню другое: да, вы абсолютно правы, Манрико на первую главу уже вполне сформировавшийся молодой человек. Но миффки ползли и двадцать лет назад, и двадцать пять. Просто ну очень медленно, далеко и по безлюдной местности. Только та единственная миффка, нажевавшись травы, резко ускорилась.

И да, если кто за неё переживал: она не погибла. Отлежалась, вернулась к изначальному состоянию и медленно уползла в мяк…

И ещё раз да: на момент, когда Сильвестр обзывал Манрико и его мать единственными эксцентриками в своём семействе, родители Сальери уже умерли.

 

#### Это третья глава. И в ней у нас осознают разницу между «выпипать» и «вымишить»

Стефи не плакала. Скорее, не могла говорить от возмущения. И аж побелела вся, пугая подруг. И объяснить смогла немного:

– Он меня совсем не знает, а уже считает собственностью!

– Кто? – спросила первой Тания.

– Жених так называемый! Альфред, имя-то какое ужасное!

Да и вся ситуация к радости не располагала. Нет, понятно, что всё по расчёту, но хоть предупредить-то можно было! Особенно когда худая слава бежит впереди, с позволения сказать, героя. Тут как бы худшие ожидания цветочками не показались.

– Я убегу. Хоть к пуховинам, хоть куда.

– И тебя разом кинутся искать. С двух сторон.

– Ну не призрак же вместо себя оставлять!

– Нет, конечно…

– Тогда только помереть.

– Ладно тебе, – Тания задумчиво уставилась куда-то в небо. – Значит так, я подберу нам сопровождение, а там кто разберет, что за девица осталась и что за девица и куда вернулась. А потом уж как-нибудь выкрутимся.

– А ты… справишься с ним?

– Не знаю. Попробую.

– Я даже и не знаю, как тебя благодарить…

– Было бы за что.

…Альфред сиял, как начищенный медный таз:

– А я женюсь! По расчету, но все равно ведь прикольно! Айда со мной на свадьбу!

– Она от тебя сбежит, – уронил из пустоты призрак Сильвестра.

– Все равно выгребу и выпипу!

– Вот потому и сбежит. Какое мерзкое слово применительно к девушке!

– Ладно, ладно, выгребу и вымишу!

Впрочем, пока всё было только на этапе подготовки. Отпуск наконец дали, но компанию составил один только нудный призрак. От него-то отделаться вообще не получалось.

– Должен же кто-то за тобой следить.

– На хрена?

– А чтобы ты не вёл себя как хулиган.

– Я себя веду нормально! И даже утонченно!

Призрак выразительно закатил глаза.

…Но вот жених наконец и дома.

– Ваша невеста прибыла, мастер Альфред.

Представлял он это, конечно, давно. Но действительность оказалась намного круче. И неожиданнее. Девочка была не то чтобы хорошенькой, но, как показалось, с огоньком. Альфред игриво подмигнул. Может, что забавное выйдет. Правда, смотрела она довольно презрительно.

– Я тебе что, не нравлюсь? – осведомился парень.

– Пока не знаю.

– А ты мне, похоже, уже.

– Жаль.

…Общее мнение наверняка признало бы Альфреда красавчиком. Но чем больше Тания в него вглядывалась, тем противнее ей становилось. Он был какой-то скользкий. И масленый. И считал себя донельзя остроумным и утончённым, притом что его любимым словом было «пип» и им он заменял всё хоть сколько-нибудь неприличное.

А ему всё больше начинало казаться, что идея была не такая уж и удачная. Нет, девица забавная, но больно уж с характером. Улыбается ещё.   
Он-то как-то рассчитывал на нечто более… ну, не покладистое, так скучно, но всё равно более домашнее. Эта ещё и командовать небось начнёт. И на внешность не очень. Хоть и с изюминкой. Ну да что поделаешь. Всё равно он ей ещё покажет!

– Вымишу! Ой, вымишу, будешь просить еще!

– Да?

– Можем проверить хоть сейчас.

– Прямо здесь?

– Ну вон покои.

Альфред цапнул невесту за руку.

Девица промолчала, но посмотрела на него крайне неодобрительно. Он пытался тащить не грубо, но получалось плохо.

Оба уже злились. Пока ещё тихо. Но при физическом контакте все грозило рвануть.

…Раз – и кинжал у горла. И спохватиться не успеваешь. Даже сказать ничего, даже вздохнуть.

* * *

Нет, Альфред не стал призраком и не составил компанию Сильвестру. Душонка любителя «пипов» сразу отправилась куда следует, возможно, даже на переплавку.

Нет, Сильвестр не помогал Тании расправиться с горе-женихом. Данная девица великолепно могла справиться и сама, со своей-то бурной биографией. Ибо каждый уважающий себя житель предгорья хоть раз в жизни угнал корову или кого-нибудь поджёг.

Вот такая вот небезупречная героиня, и это вы её ещё в обществе брата и сестры не видели.

 

#### Это четвёртая глава. И в ней мы повнимательнее смотрим на ёжей

На самом деле Манрико очень жалел, что мать не пустила его служить. Не то чтобы он пафосно любил родную страну – любил, но не пафосно, и многие шаги правительства не одобрял. Как раз и собирался, получив оружие, призвать товарищей к защите ежепоклонников от произвола правительственных войск.

Но – не сложилось. Даже отец-служака затерялся где-то на просторах державы.

– Тогда я так к ёжам уйду! – обозлился парень.

– Мама обидится, маме скучно будет!

– Давай со мной, а то тут ты точно себе никого не найдёшь!

Сальери любя и легонько треснула сына по затылку. И они отправились.

Община ежепоклонников сыскалась быстро. Как ни странно, они особо и не прятались. Водили хоровод и распевали «только ёжика трахнуть нельзя ни хрена».

Сальери и Манрико смеялись громко и от души. Хоровод не распался. Только на миг разомкнулись руки, и навстречу гостям вышел молодой человек.

К его скорбно-пафосному лицу идеально подошла бы интересная бледность. Но он уродился смуглым, и это наверняка добавляло в его жизнь страданий.

– Ёжи превыше всего! – сказал он вместо приветствия.

– А я думал – ежи… – пробормотал Манрико.

– Ежи, конечно, боги, но мы призваны их защищать. И карать всех несогласных. А вы согласные?

– Ну вроде…

…На первый взгляд, мама с сыном попали туда, куда и рвались. Даже на второй удавалось игнорировать лезущий из ушей пафос, тем более что лез он не у всех.

Но всё изменилось в тот день, когда поблизости появился имперский легион. Солдаты вообще ничего плохого не делали, просто промаршировали мимо, оставили пару патрулей и стали лагерем неподалёку.

А ежепоклонники сперва ночью, по-тихому, поснимали часовых, а потом подожгли лагерь и устроили дикие пляски вокруг. Не щадя, не помогая никому «с той стороны».

– За что? – спросил Манрико у того, кто их встретил, – Венцеслава. – Неужто только за форму?

– Они уроды и рабы!

– Эй, мой отец тоже служит где-то тут… или там.

– Тогда и ты урод и раб, изыди, Великий Ёж отвергает тебя!

– Беги, Манрико! – Сальери бродила среди трупов, быть может, боясь увидеть Кларенса. – А я разберусь, кто покусал этого парня!

– Не боишься?

– Беги быстрее!

– Что ж, прощайте, даже пуховые миффки лучше вас!

* * *

Нет, Кларенс больше не появится.

Зато Венцеслав – брат Тании, и потому у него так всё запущено.

Ну сами посудите, непросто вырасти разумным человеком, если всё время приходится кого-то догонять. А ещё обиднее, что кто-то, во-первых, сам ничего нарочно не делает, чтобы удержать позиции, а во-вторых – и вовсе девчонка. Ну и что, что старше, почти во всех соседних землях не на старшинство смотрят.

Вот и приходится добирать где получится – и втайне надеяться, что неугомонная сестрица свернёт себе где-нибудь голову. Максимально затейливым образом, как во всех тех байках, которые она любила порассказывать зимними ночами.

…А ещё есть ведь и младшая девочка в семье. Которая выработала жизненный принцип: посмотри на брата и на сестру – и никогда не делай так!

 

#### Это пятая глава. И в ней мы зрим начало конца

– Бедная Тами, теперь ты осталась совсем одна! После того, как твоя сестричка меня спасла…

– Да лишь бы у тебя всё удачно сложилось, Стефи. Ведь удачно же?

– Ага! Никто слова худого не сказал, и я стала ученицей целителя! Пока это всё, о чём можно мечтать!

– И правильно, – сказала Тами весьма рассудительно для своих лет. – Если занимаешься любимым делом – обязательно найдётся хороший человек, которому захочется заниматься им вместе с тобой.

– Спасибо на добром слове, малышка.

Тами только вздохнула. Ей хоть и было двенадцать, но ощущала она себя подчас куда взрослее и Стефи, и Венцеслава, и Тании.

А ещё все думали, что без старших она скучает. На самом же деле девочка без этих буйных безумцев только облегчённо вздыхала. Никто не орал, не выяснял, кто здесь круче, и не попадал в идиотские истории. Хоть бы только братец с сестрицей головы не сложили…

…А тем временем пуховые миффки продолжали ползти. Некоторые уже даже и доползли. До той точки, когда захотелось остановиться, встряхнуться, перевернуться… и перекинуться. Не помереть, в смысле, а человеком стать.

И когда Манрико, с тяжёлым сердцем покинувший обитель ежепоклонников, брёл по пыльной дороге куда глаза глядят – перед ними предстала не бешеная миффка, как та, что некогда напала на его мать, а беленькая нежная девушка, вместо одежды завёрнутая в пух.

Миффку в ней парень не опознал, но имя ей придумал сам. Энджел.

Манрико хотелось опекать её и защищать. Он отдал ей свои запасные штаны и единственную куртку, наказав оставить пух под одеждой – для тепла. Он слушал странную сбивчивую речь девушки и гадал: то ли она так издалека родом, то ли из-за злых людей и их жестокости потеряла память и отчасти стала вновь ребёнком… То ли она и вовсе фея, только что родившаяся из пуха. Но даже эта мысль его не смутила.

Миффка же лишь усмехалась про себя. Нет, она даже не была коварной – просто развлекалась, прикидываясь глупее, чем есть.

* * *

Ну что, думают сейчас все, с этого и начнётся? Должен же наконец начаться апокалипсис! Почему бы и не прямо здесь, и не с одной ищущей приключений миффки? Хотя она-то сама будет ни при чём…

Просто небо потемнеет и застелется пухом, просто смерч пойдёт в сторону лагеря ежепоклонников и вряд ли будет единственным…

 

#### А это – вместо пафосного эпилога

Пух с небес хлопьями падал на трупы имперцев. «Ёжи» понемногу переставали плясать, застывали, глядя вверх. И только Сальери по-прежнему заглядывала в лица убитых. Пока всё же не посмотрела в глаза Венцеславу. У того они были, пожалуй, менее живыми, чем у тех, кому их пришлось закрывать.

– Не может же быть! Мы же правы! За что небу нас карать? – горько и гневно вопрошал он себе под нос. А потом выпрямился, замер на пути смерча, уже поднявшего и приложившего об землю большинство его соратников. Отпихнул Сальери, когда та сунулась его оттащить. Рванул на груди рубашку с пожелтевшими кружевами: – Ну что ж, рази, Великий Ёж!

…Вот только не молнией и не в сердце. Парню просто быстро и намертво залепило лицо пухом.

Из всего лагеря в живых осталась только Сальери.

Смерчи неслись дальше и дальше. Танию они застали за милой беседой с Сильвестром. Призраку-то уже всё нипочём было – впрочем, сделать с бешеными миффками он тоже ничего не мог. Если только указать главную.

– Я думаю, это всё же локальная катастрофа.

Тания даже не дослушала. Ринулась в середину смерча, уже угрожавшего смести дома и загоны… и с размаху зарядила самой большой миффке под пуховую задницу коленом.

Миффка взорвалась, смерчи исчезли, всё стихло. Остался только огромный пуховый непробиваемый кокон.

* * *

А что было дальше? Тами осталась наследницей всего. Миффки обползли место катастрофы и продолжили свой медленный марш. Сальери не впала в депрессию, её девиз всегда был «не дождётесь». Если и впала, то в показательную. Тания стала призраком, и можно делать ставки – доймёт ли она Сильвестра или он её, при общих неплохих отношениях. А Манрико и Энджел, возможно, стали родоначальниками нового вида существ…

_Март-сентябрь 2015_


End file.
